The invention relates, in part, to squish induced, turbulence generating, colliding mixture flows with two valves and two plugs of high energy spark discharges as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,107, referred to henceforth as '107; to a two-valve, two-plug, high squish-flow generating IC engine, my U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,528, referred to henceforth as '528; to a Hemi type combustion chamber with two valves and two plugs; to the Fireball combustion chamber located under the exhaust valve with the intake generating squish and consequently swirl, developed by Michael May, I Mech E 1979, and Automotive Engineering, Vol. 84, No. 6; to a paper “Investigation of High-Compression Lean Burn Engine” which studies the May Fireball combustion chamber and shows its advantages, by Oda et al, Mazda Motor Corp.; to a 42 volt based coil-per-plug ignition system as is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,130, referred to henceforth as '130, providing high energy ignition sparks to the colliding flows for igniting the rapidly moving air-fuel mixture; and including improving the energy density and efficiency of its ignition coils through use of biasing magnets, also disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,513, referred to henceforth as '513.